


Souk Eye

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Don't look at me I'm dirty nasty garbage, Drugged Sex, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Look this is really self-indulgent okay I don't have any means of justifying this, M/M, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, super cheap angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Brainwashed by a Shadow during a solo mission in Mementos, Ryuji dreams of Akechi. (Occurs post-The Sacrifice)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Souk Eye

**Author's Note:**

> (This was something I kinda wrote in the spur-of-the-moment. Be warned it's super indulgent and probably not the best structured but I uhhh kinda have no regrets so...  
> I hope you enjoy(?))

The sound of wet squelches echoed throughout the veined tunnels of Mementos, intermingled with heaving, desperate sobs and moans as Skull eagerly fucked himself onto the gooey appendage thrusting into his open entrance.

He’d lost track of how long he’s been down here, irises tinted saccharine pink, and a shrill cry escaped his lips when the tentacles restraining his arms and legs twisted him onto his side so that the appendage could drill even deeper inside and practically pound him into the cold floor. His suit was ruined, torn to shreds by the shadow pinning him in place with his body coated in viscous slick , but Ryuji didn’t seem to care at all as he continued repeating the same name he had been chanting over and over again since they started:

“Goro, G-Goro, Goro!”

He’s so happy, tears dripping down his cheeks as Goro smiled warmly at him in his vision, firm hands holding his body while he rocked into Ryuji fervently.

“You really missed me, huh?” Goro murmured into his ear, his voice resounding throughout Ryuji’s entire being so intensely he felt like he would shatter, and Ryuji only cried harder, nails digging into Goro’s back as he clung for dear life.

The past week had been so, so unbearable without him, but now it was over. Ryuji could stay here as long as he wanted thanks to the Shadow’s hypnosis.

He felt everything, Akechi’s lips pressed against his flushed, heated skin, the soft, pleasant voice murmuring sweet praise into his ear, bodies practically melded together as Goro held him close. It was all exactly the way he remembered it, and Ryuji couldn’t have desired anything else in this moment.

“I-I missed you, s-so much. Please don’t leave me again. I-I love you- Goro!” he whimpers, exhausted.

The Shadow thrusted faster, and Ryuji arched his back and screamed as Goro began to do the same, toes curled and fingers clawing desperately at his back. “I love you, I love youuuuu!”

His cries only grew louder to the point that the Shadow must have been sick of hearing him, shoving another tentacle into his mouth to stifle his voice, but Ryuji simply whined in response as his drugged brain instead registered it as Goro slipping three fingers inside his mouth. He eagerly sucked on the appendage in return, too lost in his own headspace to care when the Shadow pierced a needle through his neck and pumped more of the aphrodisiac into his bloodstream. At that same moment Goro bit down on his neck to leave a prominent hickey on delicate skin, and Ryuji gave out a shrill gasp at the pinpricks of pain which left him dizzy on top of the overwhelming pleasure assaulting his senses.

His entire body seized up in another orgasm which splattered his seed harshly against the thick puddle already pooled on the ground, his piteous scream muffled by the tentacle as his teary eyes rolled back into his head. He hiccuped, feeling the tentacles pull away and pleading, begging for Akechi to stay while his vision distorted between the walls of his bedroom and the dark tunnels.

“D-Don’t go... Goro…” Ryuji quietly whimpered into the ground, and the Shadow watched disinterestedly, clearly bored of its prey. The Shadow raised its talons, intent on finishing the fallen Phantom Thief once and for all, but just before it could land the finishing blow the serrated blade of a crimson sword exploded from its chest, the monster dissipating into ash with an anguished wail.

A figure cloaked in black stood where the Shadow once did, kneeling down and lifting the exhausted thief into his arms. 

“Honestly…” The figure huffed before heading towards the nearest safe area. Ryuji whimpered and nuzzled closer into his chest, and Akechi couldn’t help but wince at the familiar touch. He settled Ryuji down into the row of seats at the station he found, wiping away the slick overlaying his naked body as best he could before covering him with his tattered cape. Was Ryuji always this heavy? Akechi could feel himself beginning to suffocate already beneath his helmet of a mask from exertion, pulling it from his head and setting it in the seat beside him.

“Goro…” Ryuji breathed one last time before passing out completely, and Akechi remained silent, listening to the rattling of passing trains while he slid his gloved hand through Ryuji’s sweaty hair. It was so tempting to stay, to wait for Ryuji to wake up and head out of Mementos together, but he still had work to do.

He hesitated, persuading himself to stay just a little longer, and then a bit longer after that while Ryuji still slept, but before he knew it Ryuji was already beginning to stir, grunting softly and eyelids fluttering open. Panicked, Akechi took off towards the stairs without another word, and by the time Ryuji was wiping the sleep from his eyes he was already gone. 

Ryuji blinked, groggily inspecting his surroundings. Was this still Mementos? How did he end up here..?

With a disheartened sigh he sat back up, jolting when he felt the rustle of fabric against his chest. Looking down he could see the ragged black cape draped across his body and the sleek helmet resting in one of the seats. 

Hardly daring to believe it, Ryuji slowly picked up the helmet and hugged it close to his chest, comforted by its weight as he closed his eyes again. The solidity of the black helmet and soft fabric of the cape suggested otherwise, but even if he was still dreaming after all, just a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> (So that was a thing ._.  
> thanks for reading!)


End file.
